Devices are known for filling receptacles with granular, particulate, and/or powdered materials that are transported from a storage container into a receptacle. Dispensing mechanisms for these devices range from open containers with scoops to coin operated machines. Granular matter, such as sand, can be provided in various colors and can be dispensed from storage containers to produce a decorative art form in a transparent receptacle. Likewise, granular food products, such as powdered candy, can also be dispensed to produce a decorative art form in a receptacle with the added attraction of being edible. However, granular or powdered food products need special care to avoid contamination. Thus, there is a need for a dispensing system for granular food materials that will avoid contamination between the dispensing mechanism and the receptacles that receive the granular food material.